


The sun behind the clouds

by danaewrites



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaewrites/pseuds/danaewrites
Summary: "I'm here."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fic about the paladins destiny after peace was restored. I hope i don't drop this out like i did with my previous work, hope you enjoy!! <3  
> instagram: @dimshadows  
> wattpad: @dimshadows

   

The crowd of Altean’s were cheering, warm tears strolling down each mothers cheeks as they hugged their children, heartwarming greetings with hugs and long lasting kisses between lovers and their families.

Laughing children were running around and men were smiling wholeheartedly, as the sun spilled its warming rays everywhere. New sprouts of plants began reaching to the mellow light between the thriving green grass and the flowing, cold water streaming into a lake once dried up, now soulful and renewed.

Coran and Allura were standing next to each other, barely able to hold their tears back. For years, they assumed that they were the only remaining Alteans, but Romelle’s existence had proven otherwise. Lance was goofing off with two little Altean girls, and Shiro was with Pidge, trying to figure out what an ancient symbol meant with their limited knowledge of Altean. Hunk and Keith were helping an Altean citizen to rebuild his shop, both paladins glistening with sweat because of the hot weather.

Even in great moments of rejoice, still, a lump of melancholy was lodged in Allura's throat. The paladins’ duties had been fulfilled. Peace was once again restored in the universe, and now, they were no longer needed.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Allura's spiraling thoughts.

"Your father would be proud to see his dream coming true,” Coran assured her, placing his hand upon her shoulder.

Alfor's blue eyes came into her mind, blinking slowly. She could almost hear his sweet words echoing in the afternoon breeze, faint and calming. A warm feeling was planted deep inside Allura. He was there, watching her.

Allura looked at the sky, the vast expanse of blue almost twinkling before her eyes.

"We did it," She whispered.

Coran hugged Allura as the sun set, the magnificent color’s shone as if an artists palette had been scattered amongst the clouds.

"We saved the universe."

Days went by, and the alteans managed to seemingly rise from the ashes and rebuild everything. 

Shiro, however, was destroyed. The kiss Allura shared with him had been so intimate, and now, he knew he had to leave her behind. She would fall in love with some Altean and have a happy family, right?

Shiro was never meant to be with her, right?

The passing glances they shared whenever her figure appeared in front of him were killing him. The unspoken words were screaming in Allura's head, threatening to escape at a moments notice. Their lips craved for each others touch.

The day when they had to go arrived. Smiles were hidden, sadness took over his body, followed by a hollowing numbness.

"Everything is loaded,” Keith spoke.

The striking feel hit Shiro.

They were leaving.

And this might be the last chance he sees her.

The void he felt inside his heart grew larger.

"This isn't goodbye, paladins! We shall meet again, fate surely counts on it!"  Coran spoke, hugging Hunk tightly.

"Take care!"

"Goodbye!"

"Thank you, for everything."

"See ya princess, Coran!"

Shiro walked up to Allura, as she managed to force a smile.

"Goodbye, Shiro," Allura choked out.

No.. I have to tell her... I…. need to tell her...

But, Shiro couldn't speak. Shiro couldn't tell her how he felt.

"Goodbye, princess." He responded.

In a split of a second, without him even realizing, Shiro was in his lion. He looked behind. Her eyes were locked with his. The blue of the sky, the lilac, contrasted the the dark brown, the black, the russet shades which painted the landscape. Suddenly, the feelings inside him escaped. Uncontrolled, the black lion landed back to the ground, Shiro's eyes never taking off of hers.

They ran.

They both ran towards each other, breathing becoming heavier, heartbeats growing faster.

Allura grew closer.

They only stopped when they were inches away. The paladins were watching carefully from their lions, as Shiro struggled to express himself.

"Allura... don't leave me."

He choked out, barely audible and cracked.  
Allura scoffed, and suddenly, their lips were once again connected. The storm calmed down, the waves got smaller. Like the nectar of gods, the sweet taste of his lips caressed the screaming thoughts inside of her mind. Both pulled apart, only for the storm that brewed inside of them to raise to great heights in the ocean of their minds.

A smile appeared on Keith's face, a rarity in itself. His lion got closer and landed next to the black one, interrupting the passionate moment.

"Keith-" Shiro scolded, as he turned back to the younger boy.

Oh. That's right.. we have to go.

Keith stepped out of his lion, and touched his brothers shoulder.

"You made me happy, Shiro. Now it's your turn to be,” expressed Keith.

Keith was persistent and hot-headed. He knew that when he made a decision, his brother was not going change his mind. He knew that this was the last time he would be seeing him.

Shiro’s mind raced.

Keith would always get into fights, ever since a very young age. Always causing trouble, getting detentions..., but Shiro knew he couldn’t ever give up on him. Keith was all alone, if Shiro had left him he would give up on himself without any second thoughts. Shiro couldn’t allow that to happen, so for years he took care of him. He calmed down the raging thoughts constantly screaming inside his head and made sure to keep him warm during the cold nights of winter.

A sharing look was enough for the feelings to hit. They both hugged each other for an immensely long time, filling up the hollowness they both had inside them.

"I’m going to miss you."

Both stood silently, for they knew tears would shed if they spoke. Shiro was sure that Keith could make it on his own now. He was not the still unravelling, broken kid he was when Shiro took him in. And so, amidst the chaos of the galaxy, the Red Lion took off in search of his own adventure.

The black paladin looked beside him, and God.. she stood right there. The constellations looked worthless in front of her, the beauty she held was  immeasurable. Her eyes were sparkling as the breeze drifted by her hair. Shiro's heart skipped a beat. Once again, they shared the same nectar as their lips perfectly connected.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted by a screen on his left, a soft voice echoing through the slight lonely walls of the lion.

"I'm so proud of you."

A tear was made its way down Keith's face, and an understanding smile was returned. And with that, the other four defenders became one with the stars.


	2. The young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update. The previous beta forgot to edit the chapter and i was too shy to remind her so it took me some time to find someone else.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dont forget to add me on instagram  
> @ dimshadoes

Hunk liked to bake on glistering lonely nights like this, picturing his dearest person placing the plates around the small, wooden table near the kitchen while listening to music. He longed for his favourite cookies’ smell and often missed how he used to get scolded for sneaking in and stealing pieces of "Jaune,” his mom’s famous cake. He never really understood why she called it yellow, even though it was completely covered in black chocolate.  
  
The magnifying smell of fresh food as David Bowie blasted through the speakers. That is exactly what Hunk had missed the most. That, and the long-lasting walks he had at the beach with his closest friend all over from the break of dawn to the set of the sun.   
  
Soon enough Hunk would smell earth's strongest smells again. He will be able to go fishing and work in the cafe down the road. He never really imagined he would say this, but he had missed the tasteless cupcakes and sour coffee he was made to serve. Maybe he would once again lay under the lonesome moon between the thriving grass, feel the earth in his palms. Maybe he would stay there enough to miss the cold permeating his skin as the giver sun lavishly laid its warm rays all over him.  
  
Hunk quietly made his way towards his room, but was soon interrupted by the sight of the other two paladins staring at the starry void outside the window.  
  
Lance quietly turned around. "Can't sleep?" He murmured. "No, not really.." Hunk answered back  
  
The blue paladin signalled the yellow to be quiet, glancing over to the sleeping boy on his lap. "He definitely can, on the other hand."  
  
Hunk sat next to his friend, thoroughly absorbed in the complete darkness of the other side of the window. "Big day tomorrow huh?" Said Lance, Hunk's thoughts running free.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lance immediately knew something was up. "What's up Hunk?" He asked, obvious concern forming in his eyes. "I just... I'm scared." He exclaimed.  
  
Lance was quite sure what Hunk was talking about. Hunk was always a complicated child, with many emotions unknown to Lance. Always looking too into stuff and over-complicating things, his friend was almost impossible to read. But not to Lance. They have been together for an aeon and the blue paladin has gotten used to the yellow paladin’s way of expressing himself, for only Lance could fully understand him and be his shoulder to cry on.  
The two boys have been through a lot together. Happiness, sadness, bravery, fear, loneliness.. all familiar to them. "What are you scared of?" Lance insisted.  
  
Hunk laid on his back and carelessly let his arms fall wide open on the ground, sighing as they do so.  
  
"I'm scared of what happened while i was gone.” Hunk whispered. "Of imagining my mum's reaction after not having a response back from her daily letters. The fact that they all probably told her that I died during a space expedition along with the others. Maybe she even had to get used to my absence, accepted the fact that she was left all alone now."  
  
Everything that Hunk learned was from his mother. She worked hard as a daycare worker, but always managed to spend time with her son, who as a child loved cooking and playing the drums. In his eyes, his mum looked like an angel for that, and that is exactly the reason why Hunk looked up to her so much.  
There was only one thing that Hunk didn't take after her, though. His recklessness. It was the day Lance decided to join the garrison that Hunk announced his craving for the unknown, following his best friend.  
  
Every month, Hunk's father would come back with a new mission, a new purpose. The uncountable gaps in the stories he would whisper to him in his arms until he fell asleep, those were the queries that Hunk desperately needed to be answered.  
And so in a blink of an eye Hunk was gone into the fearsome void, no second thoughts about what could happen to him too. Tears were shed, pain was screamed, but Hunk was blinded by the wisdom his father never got to have.   
  
  
The three paladins quietly fell asleep under the starlight, the universe always watching over them until the shiniest rays take its place.   
  
"Goodmorning" Keith whispered, both paladins still sleepy. Lance smirked and pulled in for a quick morning kiss as the warm rays fell on the fingers of him tracing through Keith's hair. Suddenly, Hunk entered the room with Pidge dragging herself behind."Wakey wakey!!" The cheerful boy laughed at the sight of the two loving boys. "I made cookies and milk!" The disc was gently placed on the ground as all of them gathered around it.

 

Time passed and soon the spaceship entered earth's magnetic field, the paladins’ heartbeats pacing quicker and louder.  
  
The golden hour's warm tones were spread in contrast throughout the lonely quintessential walls, silence once again covering the spaceship. Only the characteristic sound of the gate revealing the trees and the blue sky was echoing. The breeze of a cold summer afternoon blew onto Hunk's face, messing up his hair.   
  
Hunk took a step forward. The sun, the clouds, the sky. It was all there.  
The trees, they still stood proud in bond with the ground. All there, alive and well.   
  
He forlornly turned back to his friends, his eyes clearly teary. "This isn't goodbye, guys." He said, the brave paladins figure disappearing into the sunlight.  
The left behind paladins stared in awe at the leaving boy, frozen in the same place.

  
Crickets were chirping and the sun was soon to set. With every step Hunk took, details of the small old wooden house, hidden by a mass of trees were getting clearer and clearer, as an old  woman was working hard on the developing farm next to it. Her grey hair was sunkissed under the heated sun, her sewed clothes in contrast with the lively green field.   
  
It was sudden.  
  
So sudden that maybe the sun's rays reached their darkest downpours, as the two brown pair of eyes met in the distance. The motherly tears washed the earth, a rain that was never to come and the sun's ever lasting colours spread in the saturated sky. The waves got bigger, as footsteps were left clear in the mud, never to be erased.   
  
In the most glorious state of mind, two heartbeats connected as the memories came flowing back. The delicate hands of the mother intertwined with strokes between the paladin's hair, as she placed her forehead on his. "I came home, Tina.”   
  
  
"I came home." He repeated, and the once hidden tears fell down on the ground, the tinted colours of the sky dancing above them.


End file.
